Need You Now
by NowQuietlyDreaming
Summary: I watched as they fluttered in the air before slowly drifting to the ground. I leaned back in my chair and stared at the pictures. 'Why' I thought to myself. 'Why was I so stupid' Song-fic for Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. NaruSaku One-Shot


This is a song-fic for the song Need You Now by Lady Antebellum (I love it!), so, if you want, then listen to it while you're reading. I also made an AMV for this song, for NaruSaku, and the link should be on my profile! Enjoy!

* * *

"Huh," was the sound that I made as I sighed, air rushing from between my lips. I couldn't sleep, so there I was. I sat on my desk chair, hunched, with my head resting on my left hand. I looked at all of the pictures I always had there, messily scattered on the large oak desk before me, never having wanted to deal with having to organize them all into photo albums. I picked up one of the photos and looked at it for a few moments, before I slammed it back down. I groaned in frustration, placing my hands on the desk in front of me, before pushing off and swiveling around, shoving the pictures off as I went. I watched as they fluttered in the air before slowly drifting to the ground. I leaned back in my chair and stared at the pictures, pictures of _us_. 'Why?' I thought to myself. 'Why was I so stupid?'

I turned my chair a bit and stared at the seemingly innocent black phone sitting on the desk. I sat there and debated with myself, before finally picking it up and punching in the seven all too familiar digits. I put the phone to my ear, and held my breath.

Straight to voicemail. I slammed the phone back onto its cradle, not bothering to leave a message. I leaned back in my chair, letting my head fall backwards, shutting my eyes. "Do you ever think about me?" I questioned, knowing there would be no answer. "I think about you." I opened my eyes, staring at the ceiling. "All the time."

I continued to stair for a few minutes before sighing and getting up off of my chair. My stomach growled. I didn't feel much like eating, but I knew I had to. I hadn't been eating much lately, due to lack of appetite, but I didn't want people to worry about me. Not again. I walked over to my door, opening it before stepping out of my bedroom, my feet carrying me toward my kitchen, and my refrigerator. I opened it and proceeded to grab the materials needed for a sandwich. As soon as I had my sandwich assembled I walked over to my couch, flipping the light on as I went. I sat down and set it down on the coffee table in front of me.

I looked at the clock beneath my TV, the digits registering in my mind. A quarter after one. I shoved the sandwich farther away from me, a familiar empty feeling overtaking me. 'I feel so alone and I have no one but myself to blame.' I spotted my other phone and started to reach for it, but then snatched my hand back. "Stupid!" I berated myself. "You swore! You swore you wouldn't call him!" I pushed myself up off of the couch and ran back to my room, my sandwich all but forgotten. I threw myself on my bed, tears starting to spill onto my cheeks. "I-I-I can't take this any more!" I managed to stutter through my tears. "I need you, Naruto." I whispered to myself. "I need you now." And then the sobs overtook me. For what seemed like the millionth time.

* * *

I gulped, the liquor burning as it slid down my throat. You'd think I'd be used to it by now, the sweet fire of the whiskey. But no, no matter how many of these damn shots of whiskey I have, I seem to never get used to that burn. No matter how many shots I have, I can't stop staring at the damn door. And no matter how many shots I have, I can never seem to chase away the thoughts of _her_.

It's my own damn fault. I knew the second I walked away from her that I should've turned around. Should've ran back to her and, I dunno, done something, _anything_! Told her that wasn't what I wanted. But no, I was stupid. I had to go along with it…

"DAMN IT!!!" I growled in frustration and chucked the damn shot glass at the door, it shattering on impact. Then I stared at the door, willing her to burst through it, but I know it's useless, she's never coming back. She'll never need me as much as I need her. I growled again and grabbed the bottle that was sitting next to me on the floor, chugging about half of what was inside, before slamming it back down on the ground. I ran a hand through my already disheveled blond hair. "Do you ever think of me, Sakura? Do you?" I asked the air. "Of course you're the only thing that's on my mind anymore! Why do you think I drink so damn much now?!" I staggered up off of my ass and walked over to the phone. I stared at it for a minute before picking it up. I looked at the clock on it. A quarter after one. I dialed her number, all the while berating myself about how I'm a loser with no self control, how I can't even keep myself from calling her, even when I swore I wouldn't. Before it even had the chance to ring once I hung it up and slammed it back down. "Idiot, she's probably still asleep!" I growled at myself. I walked back over to my whiskey, sitting down on the ground and taking another drink. I slumped over, my shoulders sagging and my head falling forward. "I need you now, Sakura."

I lifted my head up off of my pillow, my face tear stained. I sat up, and leaned my back against the wall. "This is your own damn fault. If you hadn't of broken it off with, then you'd be happy with him now!" I paused for a second. "But would he? He disserved better, someone who hadn't put him through all of that crap." I sighed and ran a hand through my pink locks. "I bet he's moved on already. But still, this IS Naruto I'm talking about…" I groaned in frustration. "I have to know! I have to know for myself!"

* * *

I got up off of my bed and ran out of my bedroom and out my door, just pausing long enough to shove my feet into some sandals. "I'd rather hurt, than feel nothing at all. I'd rather hear it from him that he's moved on." I muttered to myself as I ran out the door, the cold night air hitting me, making me shiver. I didn't care, all I cared about was getting over to his apartment as fast as I could. 'Why do you have to live on the other side of the village, damn it?!' I thought to myself angrily. I tripped and stumbled a few times, the night making it a bit tougher to see, but luckily my training gave me better night vision than most. After what seemed like forever I reached his apartment complex. I burst through the front doors and ran up the familiar staircase. Stumbling on the last step, I tripped and fell to my knees. I quickly picked myself up and then ran down the hallway to his door.

I knocked. No Answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. "Naruto?" I called softly, hoping he would hear and come to the door. Hoping he was there. Hoping that he wasn't with someone else… I tried to open the doorknob. Locked. I turned around and slumped against the door, sinking to my knees. I sat there for several moments, sulking in defeat, until I remembered. The spare key. I slapped my forehead, feeling like an idiot, before grabbing it from where I knew it would be.

I slipped the key into the lock, before turning it, all the while hoping that no one would catch me breaking into the Hokage-to-be's apartment. I pushed open the door and the sight before me shocked me to the core.

There, sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, was Naruto. He was clad only in his boxers and was slumped over with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. I ran over to him and crouched down beside him. "Naruto." I said softly to him.

"Go 'way." He said to me.

"Narut-"

"I said go 'way! You're just partta my imagination! Sakura-chan isn't comin' back! She don' want me!" I was shocked, what in hell was going on? "I'm not good enough for her an' she knows it! She ain't never comin' baaaaaaaaaaaaack!" He sang before going to take another drink. I ripped the bottle away from him, before slapping him. He blinked a few times, his eyes getting a bit less glazed over with each blink. "Sak'ra-chan?" he muttered. "That's really you?"

"Of course it's me! What in hell're you doing? Baka! You don't drink!" I shouted angrily at him. This seemed to sober him up completely.

"Yes, I do!" he shouted back.

"Since when?!" I glared at him.

"Since you decided I wasn't good enough for you and you decided to end it!" He shouted.

"I never thought you weren't good enough for me! Baka!"

"Then why'd the hell did you break up with me?! I loved you, still love you, damn it!"

"That's exactly why I broke up with you!" We were both standing now, glaring at each other.

"Why, because I loved you, and you couldn't stand having a monster like me love you?!"

"No, you idiot! You're not a monster! It's because I love you that I broke up with you!"

"What the hell? Care to explain that?" He said in a quiet tone, but that quiet tone had steel in it.

"I broke up with you because I-I," I sighed, my voice softening, as I sank to the floor, "Because I loved you, love you, but I knew I didn't deserve you. You deserve so much more, Naruto. Someone who doesn't put you through crap, who's treated you better… Tha-That's why. I didn't know you were going to react this way…"

His face had softened. "Sakura-chan. You were worth it. You were worth the wait. I love _you_, only _you_, always _you_. It could never be anyone but _you_. You treat me perfectly fine, you keep me in check." He sat down beside me. "I'm an idiot, I thought I saw something in your face that day, but I ignored it. Look where it got us. But I know it isn't entirely my fault." I looked at him, but he was looking away. He took my hand and then looked me straight in the eye. "It's because you are more oblivious at times than I am, Sakura-chan, you can't see what's in front of you. You couldn't see how there was no one for me other than you, how you are the _only_ one I see. I thought you knew that and that's why I blamed myself, why I drank."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No, don't you even think of taking all of the blame yourself. It was both of our faults. You need to stop blaming yourself for every little thing. Promise me you'll stop and that you'll never do anything like that again.

"I-I promise. I love you Naruto, and I feel like such an idiot." I said, frowning.

He smiled at me. "You were, but we can't all be perfect, Sakura-chan, everyone has faults."

I pouted. "Yeah, well, I just wish my faults wouldn't have kicked in right then."

He kissed my forehead, both my cheeks, and then my lips, after a few minutes he pulled away. "It's fine now, Sakura-chan." He then got a glint in his eye and a smirk on his lips, both of which spelled out trouble. "Besides, you're forgetting!"

"Huh?" I asked my eyebrows together in confusion.

He stood up swiftly, pulling me up with him. "Make-up sex, Sakura-chan!" he said loudly as he threw me over his shoulder.

"Naruto!" I gasped, shocked, as he carried me off to the bedroom.

* * *

Sooooooooooo, I know I should be updating my story, but this just hit me, so… yeah! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! :D

Thanks for reading,

Kassy


End file.
